


No Crying in Baseball

by whenyoudesertme (phrenk)



Category: Arashi (Band), Japanese Actor RPF, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Baseball, Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-28 00:22:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phrenk/pseuds/whenyoudesertme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the World Baseball Classic, and Jun is part of Team Japan.  After a hard loss, an old teammate finds him in the locker room--an old teammate Jun has been trying very hard to avoid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Crying in Baseball

**Author's Note:**

> I went by the positions Aiba and Nino chose for Arashi in [this](http://xmonster1603.livejournal.com/53668.html) interview. Fills my Baseball AU prompt for Rainbowfilling. Thanks to kinoface for looking it over! ♥ Cross-posted [here](http://whenyoudesertme.livejournal.com/34870.html).

"Matsujun!"

The voice was cheerful, excited, and a little bit congested. Jun ignored it. He wanted to rip off his white home jersey, wanted to throw it across the locker room and storm out. He wanted to punch one of those pushy photographers on his way home before getting good and drunk and probably watching porn.

"Matsujun, I told the reporters that you were working out. So they're not waiting for you!"

Jun took a deep breath and carefully took off his jersey. He folded it neatly, not looking up at his temporary teammate, then stood for a moment with his hand resting on the front, right where it said Japan. He closed his eyes and saw every pitch he'd gotten that day. The ones he'd swung and missed on came around twice, burning themselves into his brain.

"Are you going to shower?" the voice persisted.

Jun turned on him. "Aiba-san, do I look like I want to talk right now?" he gritted out, hands clenching into fists.

With wide eyes, Aiba shook his head slowly. Jun saw the hint of humor lurking under the grave expression and wanted to snarl and break things. He'd waited everyone out to have the locker room to himself, and now here was this idiot, to everyone else the star third baseman with a cannon of an arm and lightning speed on the bases. To Jun, that was all incidental to the way he wanted someone to fly Aiba to the moon and leave him there.

"We could shower together," Aiba said, not even pretending to be cowed by Jun. "Showering--it's not talking!"

Jun closed his eyes again, torn between anger and deranged laughter. "You don't say."

He turned his back on Aiba without much hope his brushoff would actually be taken. Aiba seemed to be everywhere Jun looked during the World Baseball Classic. Not just on the field, though it was strange beyond belief to be playing for the same team again and see Aiba down the third base line as Jun called pitches behind the plate. Aiba was everywhere Jun went, usually followed--if not arm in arm with--his perpetually amused regular season teammate Ninomiya.

Jun suspected a lot of Ninomiya's amusement was at Jun's expense. He'd always worried that those clever eyes saw more than he let on.

Suddenly he felt _hands_ on his skin, _Aiba's_ hands. They were under Jun's t-shirt and moving quickly up, and Jun, never good at handling being approached from the back, whirled around to shove Aiba up against the wall. Aiba hit with a pained gasp, and Jun felt immediately ashamed, but he hadn't even taken his arm from Aiba's throat when Aiba smiled.

"Do you feel better? I'd let you hit me, too, but the press would have a field day if you left a mark."

Despite his roiling shame, Jun pushed in closer and growled, "I don't need to feel better, Aiba-san, I need to _play_ better. Get out of my face before--"

"Well, I don't think holing up alone is going to make you play any better," Aiba said, calm despite how he clearly could barely breathe. "Baseball is a team sport, after all."

Jun stared at him for a moment, then stepped back, focusing on his own breathing. "I can only control how I play. And... I don't want to talk about this--"

Aiba added on smoothly, "So get out of your face, I know. The thing is... oh, will you feel better if we talk like this?" He reached out and grabbed Jun's hands and pulled him along in a mockery of Jun's earlier move, pulling them back up against the wall with Jun's hands held firm on his chest. "Nino said you wouldn't want to have a weepy moment, but surely if we're fighting it's not weepy, right? Um, anyway, the thing is, you're trying to win the whole thing..."

"It's what we're here for, Aiba-san," Jun said, struggling to pull away. He wasn't surprised at how strong Aiba was, but he was _very_ surprised that Aiba, his former teammate, his professional rival, his temporary ally on Team Japan, was touching him like this. For a moment he panicked, thinking that despite his iron control he'd been sending out gay vibes that even an airhead like Aiba could pick up on, but then his fury at being lectured and manhandled washed his fear away. "It's my job to win--"

"Are you sure you don't want to shower with me?" Aiba asked, looking like he might laugh. "Don't pep talks seem a little less silly when you're naked?"

Jun had no idea how to respond to such a ridiculous question. Aiba sighed.

"Look, Matsujun--"

"Don't call me that."

"Even I can see you're trying to win this whole thing by yourself, Matsujun," Aiba continued irrepressibly. "But baseball's a game! Playing our best... it's just another way to have the most fun. I want to win--okay, I probably don't want to win as much as you do. After all, it's not as fun winning when you're not on the other team and losing--eep!"

Jun looked at his hands on Aiba's throat, then gave one more squeeze for good measure. "Anything else to say?" he asked dangerously.

Aiba nodded vigorously, chin bumping against Jun's hands. "Nino and I made a list!"

Feeling suddenly like he might embarrass himself even further by crying, Jun was about to push violently away from Aiba, no matter how hard Aiba held on, when Aiba shocked him into complete stillness by sliding one hand up the back of Jun's neck and pulling his head down against Aiba's shoulder.

"Aiba-chan," Jun breathed, trying not to break apart, and Aiba made a soft, soothing noise.

"Jun-kun, no one blames you." His hand wasn't moving in Jun's hair, and Jun told himself that as long as Aiba wasn't petting him, this wasn't over the line. He was Jun's teammate right then, after all, and they had been friends once.

He went through the motions of protesting even though it was hard to remember what he'd been so worked up about when Aiba was holding him like this. There was a reason he'd been so relieved when he'd been traded away--away from Aiba's tempting warmth, away from Ninomiya's sharp eyes.

"I called that pitch, when Cano hit the grand slam. I knew Sakurai-kun wanted to throw a cutter, but I didn't let him shake me off."

"His breaking ball didn't drop, that's not your fault!"

"And I went oh for five," Jun said, flushing all over from the combination of remembering his three swinging strikeouts and two lazy ground balls on top of, well, the proximity of someone who'd always made him feel overheated.

Aiba was quiet for a moment but he didn't let go. He was still in his uniform, emanating happiness despite the hard loss Japan had taken that day. He was the poster boy for love of the game, and he could barely talk to the press about getting picked to play for his country without tearing up. Jun had kept himself in check, telling himself it was his _job_ , he wasn't supposed to be giddy about it. He'd gotten picked to do this, the only one from his professional team, and he was going to represent them. Represent Japan.

They'd lost. And Aiba was here tempting him without even realizing it, throwing all of Jun's hard work in forgetting him away in one moment of impulsive caring. It was just like Aiba to break through all Jun's defenses, and that thought gave Jun the strength to step away at last.

He tried to turn away for good measure, but he was caught by the curious expression on Aiba's face. He wasn't smiling, or embarrassed, or making an attempt at looking inspirational. He looked disappointed. Or maybe... resolved? He looked so intent on Jun that Jun couldn't move.

It was almost a relief when Aiba finally kissed him.

Aiba was slow, careful, but it had been so long... Jun forgot himself, forgot everything but Aiba, and poured all of his frustration into the kiss. He tasted Aiba's gasp, slid his tongue along Aiba's smile, and greedily took in each of Aiba's panting noises.

It felt like hours before they moved apart to catch their breath.

Jun, baseball suddenly far from his mind, leaned against one of the lockers and tried to look in control.

"I thought you said something about a list?" he said, studying his nails with insolent nonchalance.

"Yeah, you're right," Aiba said, sounding disappointed in a way Jun hadn't intended.

"I was joking," Jun snapped, betrayed into losing the cool he'd scrounged together.

Aiba tilted his head, considering. "Nino said I should make your game better before I made my move."

"What?" Even more than being kissed by Aiba, this had Jun reeling. Aiba had been planning this ... with Nino? Aiba had wanted to make a move? "What the fuck does Nino have to say in this?"

"You know. Put Team Japan before getting laid," Aiba said, embarrassed, but he was still flushed and happy from Jun's kisses.

Jun didn't care what Nino thought right then. He couldn't stop staring at Aiba's mouth. "Who said you're getting laid?" he tried, but it came out breathless, almost an invitation.

Aiba smiled, stepping back in, then paused. "You are feeling better, right? I mean, tomorrow you'll have fun playing? Because it's been so long since we've all played together, you and me, and Leader and Sho-kun and Nino, even if he's on the DL. Isn't this a chance--"

Jun kissed him. Too much talk like that and he'd start crying, and besides, right then it seemed like Nino's priorities were entirely skewed. Tomorrow he'd put baseball first again, but right then there was nothing, no one he was thinking about more than Aiba.

They ended up in the shower after all, though Aiba broke off three more times to attempt to bolster Jun's morale for the next game. The first time, Jun nearly smacked him, and the second time, he considered shoving Aiba to his knees to put his mouth to better use. By the third time, neither of them could stop laughing, though perhaps that was because Aiba had gotten his t-shirt stuck over his face and was giving a stirring speech about keeping his eye on the ball, and how it was a metaphor, Jun-kun, and the ball was love!

Strangely, once they were naked things seemed to slow down. They washed themselves and watched each other, and Aiba offered to scrub Jun's back, and Jun found himself in the showers of Japan's national stadium, having his back washed by the man he'd spent five years trying to forget.

"Is Nino's back all right?" Jun asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

"I think so. He was going to be third-string at first base anyway, so taking the time to get better is good." Despite his words, Aiba sounded worried, and Jun wished he'd asked about something else.

"Have you talked much with Leader?" he tried instead. He could _feel_ Aiba brighten just from the happy tension in his fingers swirling circles on Jun's skin.

"We went out drinking! We tried to get Sho-kun to come, too, but since he had to pitch today, he wouldn't."

"We should all five go out before this is done," Jun said, trying to sound casual. He must not have succeeded, because the next second he found himself being enthusiastically embraced from behind. He tolerated this, barely, only because it was Aiba.

"Jun-kun! We should! It was so hard when you left, you know? You were the first one to leave, and you stopped talking to us, too..." Aiba trailed off, wet arms squeezing Jun in a forgiving sort of way. "And then Sho-kun, and then Leader once his knees weren't fit for fielding anymore, and we already had Sakamoto-kun for our DH. Now it's just me and Nino, and nothing is the same without you."

Jun scoffed, "You forget I've seen you a hundred times with your teammates, Aiba-chan. You and Nino, right, but what about Yokoyama and Shibutani and all the rest? It's part of baseball that you make your team out of the people you have, anyway."

"Yeah," Aiba said, more happy than sad after all. "And I've seen you, too, jumping into Oguri-kun's arms after the game, so there. Oh, and I saw that commercial you did with Toma! We're going to steal him, you know, just you wait."

"Good luck with that," Jun said laconically, then let out an embarrassingly loud whoosh of air when Aiba pressed even closer and Jun could feel how hard he was already. Jun laughed, ignoring how it went squeaky when Aiba's hips rolled forward. "Don't you have any more pep talks to give?"

Aiba ignored this. "Jun-kun, kiss me."

"That's physically impossible unless you let me go, you moron--"

Aiba had always been fast, and Jun found himself flat on his back with Aiba hovering over him, eyes so dark that Jun went light-headed with getting hard. Then he wriggled. "Not on the floor, Aiba-chan, gross!"

"One kiss," Aiba pleaded, totally about to grin at Jun's discomfort. "Just one? Your mouth is obscene, you know, Jun-kun, even if it took me three years of you being gone to realize it."

Jun was pulling Aiba down, cold tiles be damned, when he froze. "Three years?"

"What, you thought it took me all five? Why do you think I've been trying to--"

"Shut up." Jun pushed his way out from under Aiba, then stepped under the spray of water to rinse off all the lingering soap on his skin. Aiba did the same the next showerhead over, eyes watchful, stance tense.

When he was sure he was clean, Jun waited a bit longer, just to make Aiba squirm, then said casually, "Come here."

Aiba skidded across the wet tile in his haste and landed with an _ooph_ in Jun's arms. It knocked Jun back against the wall, but Jun didn't care, because Aiba was kissing him again and if he'd wanted him for two years, surely this wouldn't be the only time Jun would get to have this. Maybe Jun _was_ going to have a weepy moment later, but right now he was going to have Aiba. He'd thought he never would.

They kissed until Aiba started shivering, and Jun scolded, "You'll get sick, you know, all wet like this," and Aiba said, "You always made me better, my Matsumoto pharmacy," and Jun went beet-red remembering how he'd fawned over Aiba, back then when they were on the same team.

"I did that for everyone," he grumbled untruthfully, but Aiba just kissed him again. Jun ran his hands down Aiba's strong back, then up to clutch his shoulders, hoping Aiba was getting just as desperate as Jun felt, because if Aiba had been waiting two years, Jun had been waiting at least six.

"What do you want?" Aiba murmured, kissing his way to Jun's neck.

"I--" Jun started, then gasped when Aiba bit down where Jun's neck met his shoulder. "Anything."

Aiba smiled against Jun's skin, and Jun decided not to wait for whatever Aiba would do next. He wasn't a kid anymore, awkwardly hiding his hard-ons in the team showers and jerking off to the memory of Aiba slapping his ass. Jun rested one hand low on Aiba's spine, fingers sliding down teasingly, then wormed his other hand in between them to wrap around Aiba's cock.

Aiba's hips stuttered as he moaned, pressing his face messily, eagerly against Jun's own. It was less a kiss than a strange sort of caress, and Jun felt laughter bubbling up again, an amused fondness that he hadn't let himself feel in years. He pulled at Aiba's cock, trying to tamp down the overwhelming feeling of being with Aiba, and turned his head to catch Aiba's lips with his own.

It was all so good, all of Aiba's skin against him and the slick heat of Aiba's cock in his hand, that Jun didn't realize at first what the hitching breaths Aiba was making meant. It came as a complete surprise, then, when Aiba sneezed on Jun's face.

Jun stepped back, rigid with shock. "Did you just--"

"I'm sorry," Aiba blurted, sounded almost hysterical. "I didn't mean to; I was trying not to!"

Jun squeezed his eyes shut and took deep, calming breaths. Then he stepped into the spray again to wash the snot ( _snot_ ) from his face (snot on his _face_ ).

"I think I am getting sick," Aiba said pathetically. When Jun looked over, Aiba was shamefaced and covering his dick with both hands as if to admit that he'd ruined the whole encounter.

Jun turned off the water to both showers and turned calmly to his trembling teammate. "Let's go dry off," he said, not angry but definitely not encouraging.

Aiba nodded, managing to look very small for a tall, broad-shouldered professional athlete.

Back in the locker room, Jun wrapped his towel around his waist, then snagged Aiba's wrist before he could do the same. "Sit down," he ordered.

Aiba obeyed, plopping down on the varnished wooden bench, then made a face as his bare butt slid damply.

Jun started at Aiba's toes, carefully drying Aiba's feet, Aiba's skinny calves, his knees. Apparently Aiba's thighs were ticklish, because his legs jerked as he giggled. Jun didn't reprimand him for his silliness, but he did slap Aiba's hands away when they tried to pet Jun's hair.

When he got to Aiba's hips, Jun held out the towel. "This one around your hips," he instructed, then went to get another. Aiba sat quietly on the bench, watching Jun with a tentative smile. Jun ignored this and dried Aiba's belly, his chest, every inch of his overlong arms, then draped the towel warmly over Aiba's shoulders.

"Don't move."

He came back with one more and began to towel off Aiba's hair.

"Jun, Jun--" Aiba was saying beneath the brisk scrubbing of terrycloth, but Jun didn't respond, though he let himself grin while Aiba couldn't see.

"We can't have you sick," he said coldly, stifling a laugh when Aiba went pliant and obedient under his hands. He left the towel over Aiba's head, though he was kind enough to position so that Aiba's face peeked out, then knelt between Aiba's knees.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked, hands stroking up and down Aiba's shins.

Aiba nodded, eyes wide and dark and grateful. "Matsumoto pharmacy..." he breathed, and Jun pinched him lightly behind his knee.

"Good," Jun said, showing his teeth, and tugged the towel around Aiba's hips open.

"Jun-chan," Aiba gasped, and this time Jun let him work his fingers into Jun's hair.

Jun licked Aiba's dick thoroughly, chasing every last water droplet away until he'd covered the soft skin with warm, wet saliva instead. He put one hand on Aiba's stomach, feeling the way it trembled and jumped as Jun took Aiba into his mouth, and his other hand cupped Aiba's balls. Aiba was muttering above him, curses so low Jun could barely make them out, but his hands were carefully gentle on Jun's head.

He was so big in Jun's mouth, so hot and eager, and his hips jerked upward like he couldn't help himself. Jun let him. He'd always taken care of Aiba, way back when, and he had five years' worth of it to make up for now. He slid down even farther and distracted himself from gagging by planning the rest of their night. He tugged lightly on Aiba's balls as he imagined a dinner out, somewhere discreet, where he could feed Aiba delicious food. He moaned around Aiba's dick as he pictured taking Aiba home with him and making him a cup of tea that would help with the symptoms of his oncoming cold. He swallowed around the head pushing into his throat, choking wetly despite the distraction of planning this, this, in his own bed, Aiba ensconced in his sheets (Jun would change to his winter flannels just for the occasion) and falling apart under Jun's hands.

Aiba was babbling a warning, but Jun ignored him and only pushed himself back down to swallow again around Aiba's dick. When Aiba came, pulsing warmth into his mouth, Jun spluttered and gasped as Aiba stroked his hair and praised him breathlessly.

After a moment, Aiba started tugging on Jun's shoulders. "Let me, let me," he begged, reaching for Jun's towel, but Jun shook his head.

"You need to get dressed; those towels are wet now and you're already getting sick."

"But Matsujun--"

"I'll sit here," Jun said playfully, sitting back to lounge against the lockers. "And if you can get all the way dressed, shoes and all, before I'm done, well, you can help me."

Aiba stared at him for a moment, watching the way Jun's hands pulled open his towel and began to stroke his dick lazily. Then he sprang across to his own locker and began frantically pulling on clothes, hindered by the way he couldn't take his eyes off Jun.

Jun made a show of it, moaning and throwing his head back and working himself hard. He closed his eyes, about to come by himself because he was safe in the knowledge that he'd have Aiba again later that night, when Aiba wrapped a hand around the base of Jun's cock and squeezed.

"I win," he said hoarsely, kneeling at Jun's side, and bent to slide his mouth down Jun's dick.

It was too much, too good, and Aiba seemed to have no gag reflex at all, because he took Jun in until his lips touched Jun's pubic hair, stunning Jun into a full body shudder, and then began to bob, relentless and quick and with impossible heat. It took under a minute for him to have Jun's dick blurting helplessly into his throat.

Aiba eased off, smiling before he even had Jun's dick all the way out of his mouth. He swallowed, grimacing slightly, then flopped down on his back and rested his head on Jun's thigh.

Jun tried to get himself together, but Aiba didn't seem to be in any rush.

"Matsujun, I think you'll hit a home run tomorrow," he mused happily, turning to nuzzle at Jun's hip.

"You're coming home with me tonight," Jun got out, voice slightly raspy in the afterglow.

"Yeah," Aiba agreed, smirking up at Jun. "I think you'll definitely score tonight, too."

Jun swatted him lightly, then rubbed his thumb along Aiba's lower lip, collecting the smear of come that Aiba hadn't seemed to notice was there. Aiba took his hand, still looking smug, and licked Jun's thumb with clear provocation.

"I had thought we'd go to dinner," Jun said, staring at Aiba's mouth. "And you definitely have to have some herbal tea--"

"Ugh, that is one thing I haven't missed," Aiba groaned, still holding Jun's hand.

"--but I think... I think all we really have to do before bed is watch game tape."

Aiba bolted upright to goggle at Jun. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I be kidding?" Jun asked coolly, though he was enjoying Aiba's aghast expression. "We play again tomorrow, after all."

Aiba groaned in resignation, getting painfully to his feet on the ankle he'd had surgery on in the off-season. "The things I'll put up with to be with you."

Jun stood as well and snatched his towel up to cover his face, pretending he was drying his hair. He'd come so close to making it through without crying. Suddenly Aiba was hugging him, snuffling at his ear happily through the towel, ignoring the way he was fully clothed and Jun was naked and still a little damp.

"You're not going to run away again," he pronounced, all good cheer and certainty. "I'm keeping you this time, Matsujun."

"Don't call me that," Jun crabbed, and Aiba let him keep his face covered as he cried, just a tiny bit, before taking Aiba home with him for game tape and sex and herbal tea and a very belated dinner.

Tomorrow they'd get to play together again. Jun still intended to win, but now, more than that, all he could think of was how much fun he was going to have, playing baseball as a team for Japan.

**

(He did end up hitting a home run, a walk-off to win the game, and Aiba was waiting for him at home plate. Jun leaped into his arms, yelling triumphantly, and Nino, Sho, and Leader were there with the rest of the team to thump him on the back. In the locker room, even Nino's face was suspiciously wet, though he claimed it was only because Ohno had sprayed him and Sho with champagne.)


End file.
